deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hulk vs Solomon Grundy
The Hulk vs Solomon Grundy is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Description DC vs Marvel! Two rivalling bumbling oafs duke it out to end their rivalry! Will Hulk smash or will Grundy crush? Interlude Wiz: The comics universe has always brought us a variety of foes, but. Sometimes brute strength is all you need to be a insanely capable fighter. Even if you have an alternate persona along with it Boomstick: Bruce Banner, The Incredible Hulk Wiz: And Cyrus Gold, Solomon Grundy. For this death battle we'll be putting all of their incarnations against each other. Including the ones where Hulk has the intelligence of Bruce Banner, and Solomon Grundy at his strongest Boomstick: Good luck with that last one, trust me. We'll get to that. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! The Hulk Wiz: The Avengers, otherwise known as Earth’s Mightiest Super-Heroes. This team has four founding members in particular, and the last one on our list is The Incredible Hulk. Boomstick: You know, if you think about it. Iron Man represents Alcohol, Captain America represents steroids. And now Hulk represents crack. I guess Thor is the only one with standards. Wiz: ..I’m not even gonna comment. But, before Hulk became what he is now. He was Robert Bruce Banner, a kid. Who happened to have a jealous atomic scientist as a father Boomstick: Dr. Brian Banner was convinced that his work in atomic science had altered his genetic structure, so he feared that Bruce would grow up a genetic freak. And he was wrong..for a while Wiz: Yeah, after graduating High School Bruce began his studies in nuclear physics in California Institute of Technology. And gained employment at Desert Base in New Mexico, under command of General “Thunderbolt” Ross. Boomstick: To which Dr. Bruce Banner created the Gamma Bomb, designed to shoot Gamma Rays..you know, what does Gamma Ray even mean? Wiz: Ionizing radiation, which is used in nukes and even seen decaying in the afterglow of some supernovas Boomstick: Well, I’m liking this Gamma Bomb, where can I get one? Wiz: That’s about to change, as did Bruce Banner’s life. As in the test area was the orphan and future member of the Avengers, Rick Jones. Who snuck in on a dare Boomstick: Teenagers..again.. Wiz: In an attempt to save his life, Bruce Banner pushed him out of the explosion radius. But he was caught in it, but instead of frying. Like what would actually happen, he instead transformed into what was now dubbed, The Hulk. Boomstick: ..I still want it. Wiz: I just said, you’d fry realistically. Boomstick: Wiz, sometimes you just need to stop being boring. But, regardless there’s more to this crack Mr. Hyde than meets the eye. ''' Wiz: The Hulk has insane strength, with infinite gamma rays from every universe in existence, Hulk can easily lift over 100 tons. '''Boomstick: But this depends on his incarnation, and how angry he gets. Well, it alternated from crack to roid rage. Wiz: Realistically Hulk could be destroying the planet with his strength, but Banner’s fear of harming others gets in the way of this. And as such he has limits on his strength Boomstick: But, he also has other abilities at his disposal. Despite his size, he has extreme speed and agility. He can run up to 300 miles per hour, jump so high he can achieve STABLE ORBIT. And exceed the speed of sound with his punches! Wiz: And when he went up against Graviton, he showed he’s resistant to gravity. Boomstick: How the fuck does Gamma Rays give you the ability to be resistant to gravity exactly? ''' Wiz: Dunno, Hulk’s skin is also extremely durable. Able to resist planet-shattering impacts, a blast from GALACTUS , and the Human Torch’s Nova Blast '''Boomstick: Even if that doesn’t do the trick, his Healing Factor will. He can instantly renew and augment the atomic-molecular structure of himself such as tissues and organs. To the point where his healing factor even surpasses the one and only Wolverine . Wiz: On top of this, Hulk can adapt to inhospitable environments whenever necessary, has enough stamina to fight for days, and can see astral forms or ghosts. Even if nobody else can. Mastered gladiator weaponry, and he has the intelligence of Bruce Banner in a few incarnations, including the World War Hulk. Boomstick: Hulk’s a fucking tank in combat! He’s fought and won against the likes of Red Hulk , X-Men and Fantastic Four at once! Juggernaut , and even the Sentry himself! Wiz: And he’s also lifted a 150 Billion ton mountain, and teared open a mountain made of solid granite. Hit a demon-possessed Quicksilver, and destroyed an asteroid twice the size of Earth with a single punch. Boomstick: ..jesus. Wiz: However, Hulk isn’t perfect. Hulk’s skin can be harmed by materials such as Adamantium and Vibranium, and he can get knocked out by gas. Boomstick: And he’s susceptible to mental attacks, but when angry Hulk usually overpowers them. And Hulk can be reverted back by...puppies.. Wiz: And Spider-Man ’s jokes. Boomstick: Oh, he wouldn’t last a second against Deadpool . Wiz: Actually, yes he would. More than that Boomstick: Wiz, I said to stop being boring for just one second..oh whatever, none of that matters. Because when he isn’t restricted, Hulk is truly the strongest one their is Hulk: Hulk is strongest one their is! Boomstick: Oh look an echo. Solomon Grundy Wiz: Reanimation, the key to bypass death. Where you get a life after death on Earth, but it may just backfire. Boomstick: *Cough* Walking Dead *Cough* Resident Evil *Cough* Anything Zombie Related *Cough* Wiz: But one of the first ever of those types of characters, was the Marshland Monster, Solomon Grundy. Boomstick: But before he was the Marshland Monster, he was Cyrus Gold. As a child Gold lived a life of misery and hopelessness. Wiz: Mainly due to his abusive father, as he got mugged on his job in several occasions..that can’t be legal. He should at least sue the place Boomstick: Growing up, Cyrus’ father ended up dieing right before his eyes. With a crate falling ontop of him from a great height, but meh. Wiz: Cyrus was also beaten by many people and treated with as much hate as his father. And one day bleeding in a slump after an encounter with a gang of savage bullies, came a mysterious stranger who offered him to be rich and powerful Boomstick: But only if he were to serve him, as if he’s the early version of Kyubey. And of course he accepted it, and began killing the men who abused him and his family Wiz: That was, until after Cyrus killed his wife Pearl that his sins would come back. As a mob formed and chased him into the swamp, where he stabbed himself through the heart and fell into the cursed waters of Slaughter Swamp. Boomstick: Then came 50 years after his death, where he stumbled around the marshes as a undead behemoth, where after meeting some vagrants in a homeless shelter he took the name Solomon Grundy Wiz: Turns out that Solomon Grundy now gained immense superhuman physicality. He’s one of the heaviest hitters in the DC Villains line-up, sometimes capable of matching Superman. Boomstick: But, every time he dies and gets reborn. He has differing strength..and he has the worst case of inconsistency in the history of DC Comics. Sometimes he can barely put up a fight against Batman, other times he exceeds Superman, other times he beats the Justice League. Ugh.. Wiz: Yeah. But Solomon Grundy is also really invulnerable, and extremely resistant to Heat, Cold and Physical Damage. And he also has a healing factor which heals wounds and re-attaches limbs in a matter of seconds Boomstick: Sounds familiar.. Wiz: Being artificially animated he has near infinite stamina. And he can fight for days on end, and Grundy has resurrection. But, it really wouldn’t come into play here.. Boomstick: No shit. Considering it takes months for it to, actually work. But Grundy doesn’t need it, he’s fought the likes of Green Lantern and the Justice League, Won against Killer Croc. And withstood Etrigan’s hellfire, and if you recall his hellfire doesn’t fuck around. Wiz: And in the Brightest Day/Blackest Night cross-over. Grundy managed to get his hands on the Black Lantern Ring. THE Black Lantern Ring. Boomstick: Well, that is until Bizarro shoved him into the sun vaporizing him and the ring. Wiz: Which leads us to Solomon Grundy’s greatest downfall..he’s, an idiot. Consistently being fooled by others, and fights rather unintelligently. Even with his energy absorption being held back by his moronic behavior Boomstick: But Grundy capitalizes on the thing I like 2nd to Big Fucking Guns, Brute Fucking Strength! Solomon Grundy: Grundy tell stupid soldiers to stay away, but soldiers still come! NOW GRUNDY CRUSH! Death Battle! Slaughter Swamp Monday, Night-Time It was an average monday, as in the Slaughter Swamp nothing and nobody was in the vicinity. Then came a view of the Mystical Waters of the Slaughter Swamp, as expected nothing happened. Or so we thought, a few seconds later zombified moaning was heard from the waters. As the waters began to swerve, an arm reached out of the waters and out from the depths came the Walking Dead Man, Solomon Grundy. Solomon Grundy aimlessly began wandering through the Slaughter Swamp, killing any animals that stood in his way before entering a path-way to Gotham City. Grundy simply followed the pathway before reaching the entrance. Many of the civilians panicked as they saw the Marshland Monster, but to Grundy there was nowhere left for them to hide. Grundy then began to kill off the surrounding civilians with only his brute strength ---- Stark Tower Night-Time But, in the meantime in New York City was the professor who was studying radiation as per the usual. But this monday would prove to be an usual day for the professor as out came running the leader of the Avengers, Captain America “I’m afraid the news isn’t good, we have Thor and Iron Man out on a separate mission. And a mysterious swamp creature came out of the mystical waters.” Captain America explained, to which Bruce Banner just got some equipment and got ready to head out. “I’m coming with you, Banner.” Captain America said, to which Bruce Banner nodded. “Good to have somebody on my back” Bruce said as he walked out of the Stark Tower with some equipment and Captain America. ---- Gotham City Night-Time Solomon Grundy was still on his rampage, as he began killing more civilians one by one. “We repeat, you should evacuate Gotham City quickly! This monster is attacki-” A news reporter said before he was cut off by Grundy killing him as well. “Grundy crush!” Solomon Grundy exclaimed, and as such the tanks of the U.S Military begin coming into Gotham City. “Full on assault!” Said the general, as he ordered that the tanks opened fire. However Solomon Grundy withstood the ambush from the tanks before he began crushing all of the tanks, to which Captain America and Bruce Banner began dashing towards Gotham City Solomon Grundy however then grabbed a soldier and ended up killing him as well, to which Bruce Banner watched, as Captain America took out a comrade of Grundy’s, Ultra-Humanite. Banner then began to get angrier and angrier until he began to mutate, and transform into one of the heaviest hitters out there, The Hulk “Grundy crush stupid green men!” Solomon Grundy said, as he got his fists up. “Hulk smash zombie, it shall stay smashed!” Hulk said as he likewise got his fists up and they both had their fighting stances. It was now a battle of pure brute strength FIGHT! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdGZe7VPnVQ) Hulk and Grundy both roared at each other, before they collided fist to fist. Both kept landing punches at each other, but with each hit Grundy began to get the upper hand. Grundy landed another punch at Hulk before grabbing him by the head “Solomon Grundy will kill you bad!” Grundy said, as he tossed Hulk into the air before dropkicking him into a building. Grundy then grabbed a bus that was already filled with people and tried to ram Hulk with it. Hulk grabbed the bus and stopped it before it made disastrous impact, and ripped the front of the bus right off which allowed for the passengers to get off. Hulk then tossed the front of the bus at Grundy. Grundy was hit in the head by the front and was forced to drop the remaining bus, he then stumbled backward trying to regain his balance. Hulk then suplexed Grundy, which slammed him into the ground creating a crater. Solomon Grundy rose from the crater and clotheslined Hulk before grabbing him, and tossing him into another building. “Hulk hates freaks!” Hulk exclaimed as he leaped off the building and headbutted Grundy Hulk then tackled Grundy and pinned him down to the ground, before unleashing several punches going at supersonic speeds. Only to slam his fists into Grundy’s chest, which created a very visible wound. Grundy however managed to use his resistance wisely and sprang up, and kneed Hulk straight in the face. Hulk trotted back before stumbling down to the ground, and Grundy’s wound quickly healed itself. “Take that back!” Grundy demanded as he punched Hulk multiple times before tossing him towards another building. But Hulk was having enough and altered his position to bounce off of the oncoming building and land onto a car Hulk then took the remaining pieces of it and tossed it at Grundy as a distraction, as he tripped over them. Hulk then leaped up at Grundy and ended up landing right ontop of his back “Little man can’t stop Hulk!” Hulk taunted as he leaped off of Grundy’s back, to which he was still going at it strong. To which Hulk was starting to get confused over, there was no way that this brute was putting up a good fight. And as such, Hulk then began throwing more rapid punches at Grundy. But Grundy with his resistance was able to survive every single blow, and as such Grundy backhand sweeped Hulk against a wall. Solomon Grundy then pinned Hulk against that wall and began punching him rapidly in the face, “Grundy kill stupid green man!” Grundy stated once more before uppercutting Hulk into the air. Hulk roared as he began falling downward, “Hulk will make you fear m-” Hulk tried to say before he was cut-off by Grundy sending Hulk flying into a nearby mountain. (Stop-Music) Solomon Grundy then began to look around, and saw that no sign of Hulk was anywhere. And as such Grundy held his fist up in victory, “Grundy crushed green man!” he said However, Captain America was standing right there. And he was furious at that he just lost The Hulk, so he took a fighting stance. But, both him and Grundy began hearing crumbling sounds coming from the mountain (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Atc51MxhoAE) It was now clear, Hulk was still alive. And he wasn’t just alive, he was living it as he was lifting the mountain over his head. “But, Grundy crushed green man!” Grundy exclaimed, but Hulk wasn’t giving him any attention. “Hulk will smash puny zombie!” Hulk shouted, as he dislodged the remaining bits of the Mountain from the surface and tossed the entire mountain at Grundy. Grundy was hit by the mountain right away Grundy was getting skidded back straight out of Gotham City, destroying some buildings along the way and was eventually blown back to his very place he was spawned from ---- Back in Slaughter Swamp Solomon Grundy was dragged by the mountain into Slaughter Swamp, to which Hulk leaped up into the air and slammed into the mountain. The mountain was then completely shattered to pieces by the attack. Grundy was hit by each piece of the mountain, and it sent him flying through a few trees in the swamp. Grundy then was launched down to the ground, where Hulk sped at him and got ready to unleash a new attack. “Hulk can do anything!” Hulk taunted as he fired a small amount of Gamma shockwaves at Grundy from his thunderclap. But unfortunately for Hulk, Grundy manages to withstand the attack. “NO ONE ELECTROCUTES GRUNDY!!” Grundy shouted as he began beating Hulk relentlessly, and as such Hulk’s anger began to increase. To which Grundy roared in his face and impaled him in the chest with his fist Grundy thought he won again, but this time Hulk didn’t even wait for a few seconds. He just straight up exhaled, which was enough to send Grundy flying against a boulder. To which Grundy picked it up and slammed it against him Hulk however picked up the boulder in his hands and smashed it to pieces, before uppercutting Grundy near the mystical waters of Slaughter Swamp. “Grundy say green man shall die!” Grundy said. However, Hulk didn’t even bother replying as Hulk grabbed Grundy by the neck and slammed him straight into the watery depths of Slaughter Swamp’s mystical waters, and this time. It looked like Hulk claimed victory.. ..that is until Grundy’s zombified moaning was heard from the waters once again, and Grundy jumped out of the waters with a roar. “GRUNDY WILL CRUSH!” Grundy shouted as he leaped for another attack. Hulk then got out an axe and swung “HULK SLASH!” Hulk shouted, as he sliced off Grundy’s left arm. Grundy roared in agony, but quickly attached his arm right back into it’s place. And that’s where Hulk ended up getting extremely angry, and straight up slammed the ground with his fists. And ended up destroying the entirety of Slaughter Swamp because of it. Then Hulk uppercutted Grundy into space, and leaped after him ---- Outer Space Hulk and Grundy began trading blow for blow while they were maneuvering around space, Hulk then slammed Grundy against part of the moon. After futher travel Grundy bashed Hulk’s head into Mars It was looking like they were on even terms, but Hulk just kept growing angrier, and angrier, and angrier. And then, Hulk saw a perfect opportunity, one that could end Grundy. (https://youtu.be/LmPH8BTwPKU?t=1m19s) Hulk noticed a still comet, that was just floating off in the distance. And as such Hulk used this to his advantage, and wind-up punches Grundy directly at the comet. Slamming straight into it “HULK SMASH!” Hulk shouted, as Grundy shouted “GRUNDY CRUSH!” And they both collided attacks with each other, but after a few seconds of a struggle Hulk proved himself to have the superior strength. Hulk’s arm ended up colliding with Grundy’s forehead, which ultimately crushed his brain. Seeing as how the zombie was still alive, Hulk then began to tear the beast apart. His head was ripped off, then his left leg, then his right leg, then his right arm, then his left arm. And when all of that was over, Hulk began punching the remaining body so severely it began crumbling to pieces. To end it off, Hulk performed one last wind up punch. Destroying the asteroid, and Grundy completely. That was the End of Solomon Grundy. K.O! Hulk quickly made his way back to Earth, where he ended up having to pay for damages. He did just that however, so. Happy ending I guess? It was, for now. As a Goddess of Light was watching over the entire battle, “Well, I think I’d call that a little uh..divine intervention!” She thought out loud, but then she got a notification that her guardian was in a fight again. But, this time it wasn’t against any foe she had seen. It was a young angel boy/god. And, Palutena actually wanted to fight him.. Conclusion Boomstick: Wiz, Grundy didn’t die on Saturday. Therefor this fight is BS Wiz: ..let me just explain it. Both Hulk and Grundy were insanely powerful tyrants, and while Grundy had the strength advantage at first. And had the stamina advantage, the more Hulk got angier. The less chance Grundy would have Boomstick: Sure, Grundy’s fought the likes of Superman. But like we’ve stated, Grundy’s power is never consistent Wiz: But, even with that. The main reason Grundy lost this battle was his unintelligence. While Hulk in some incarnations has the intelligence of Bruce Banner, Grundy is always a mindless brute. Who will constantly get tricked Boomstick: And, combined with Hulk’s regeneration. And superior durability and speed, it is what ultimately gave Hulk the win Wiz: But, Grundy wasn’t helpless. His high physical damage resistance even helped him combat Hulk’s strength, but it just wasn’t enough. Boomstick: Grundy just got crushed in this fight. Wiz: The Winner is, The Incredible Hulk. Who will you be rooting for? Hulk Solomon Grundy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles